A Super Surprising New Years
by riah alice drake
Summary: Just a quick SG one-shot to start the new year properly. Sanvers 4 Ever :)


Alex knew she should be getting up to at least make sure she hadn't missed any calls from the D.E.O since the new year started when she finally roused herself from the haze of sleep. It wasn't like rogue aliens took a day off even during new year's and with Reign still on the loose she really couldn't risk missing anything, but even with those terrifying thought buzzing around in her head the D.E.O second in command just couldn't make herself move away from the arm draped across her waist.

Her bedmate was so beautiful when she was asleep. Well, she was beautiful any time really, but it just seemed she was even more so in sleep without all the problem and stresses of the world getting her down. "I can feel you staring." She grumbled sleepily.

Alex's teeth dug into her lower lip to keep from giggling out right at the grumpy scolding tone "Well I would take a picture, so I can capture your beautiful self for the ages, but I don't want to move to get my phone." The agent answered pushing a stray strand of the sleepy detective's hair out of her still closed eyes for her.

"Too early for pictures." Her companion whined sleepily her nose crinkling adorably at the very idea as she ducked her head to pillow her head against Alex's shoulder "Better not move." Maggie grumbled as Alex scooted closer into the warm circle of her arms "I just got comfier" the detective sighed a wide contented smile spreading across her lips when she felt more than saw Alex scooting closer to her, so they were laying flush against one another as their pajamas would allow under the tangled mess of sheets covering them. "Well good cause so am I." Alex agreed nuzzling her face against the hollow of Maggie's shoulder as she closed her eyes again.

It's New Years she could sleep in just a little on New Years.

They should have known that their little bubble would be burst sooner rather than later.

"I have news and it's amazing." Their new guest started her tone overly excited as she let herself in the front door her arms full of grocery and takeout bags. "And just cause it's a new year don't mean you can sleep in. Even if it had been a relatively quiet day…." Kara added gently kicking the front door closed behind her apparently oblivious to the double heartbeats coming from the bedroom across from her.

The couple on the bed hastily throw the comforter over themselves both sending a quiet thanks to Rao and whoever else was watching over them that she hadn't thought to use the window or even noticed them at all yet while also struggling to keep as quiet as possible as they stared into the other's eyes with matching sinfully amused grins on their lips while they listened to Kara shuffling around in the kitchen across the space from them.

"I mean sure it's your first new year's alone since the breakup and I'm sorry again that I had to miss it cause J'onn kept me later for more therapy and strength training." Kara continued and both Maggie and Alex could just hear her groaning pitifully at her own words as she helpfully unloaded the shopping and take out bags she'd brought with her. "So, I thought we could have our own countdown together to make up for me missing the real one." She summarized setting the coffee on to brew when Alex still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Well, that and we can also celebrate the fact that I'm now …. Maggie!?" The Kryptonian gasped the half-eaten pot sticker falling from her hand as she turned toward her older sister's bedroom as she stopped talking long enough to pick up on the familiar rhythm of the still hiding couple's heartbeats.

The cuddling agent and the detective exchanged a worried look. They hadn't exactly told Kara that they had started seeing each other again yet. "Erm…No." Maggie answered shakily not knowing how the younger Danvers sister would react to her being back at her older sister's apartment not to mention her bed at the start of the new year.

"Maggie!?" Kara asked again at the sound of the detective's voice as she cautiously crossed toward the bed as Alex and Maggie defeatedly pulled the comforter from over their heads and sat up to greet her.

"Hey yeah, Little Danvers." The detective greeted warmly "How've…" she started but had to stop when Kara's strong arms wound tightly around her neck after the happily squealing alien threw herself onto the bed on top of the stunned couple.

Kara was practically purring in excitement when she pulled back to properly look at shorter woman sharing her sister's bed and life again. "Missed you so much Mags." She half sobbed and laughed as she clung onto the struggling detective. "You are staying for breakfast, aren't you? Please stay with us, Maggie…Pleaase." Kara rambled off giving the chuckling woman one of her rather toned down pleading looks.

"No need to threaten one of your notorious heart melting pouts on me Little D. I'm not going anywhere," Maggie promised ruffling the blonde's hair teasingly when Kara settled down a bit to give her time for a proper answer.

"Kar remember your own strength please." Alex reminded her younger sister when Kara pulled Maggie back in for another round of hugs allowing the agent to slid out of bed to save the day before the smoking toaster across the apartment could set off the fire alarm.


End file.
